Nuevo hogar
by Kaori kawai TT.TT
Summary: lucy y juvia son dos chicas estadounidenses que se va a mudar a japón. nuevo instituto,nuevos amigos y ¿nuevos amores? ¿podrá esta nueva vida arreglar su pasado?
1. Chapter 1

NUEVO HOGAR

Disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes son míos ellos son de el maravilloso hiro mashima-sensei

**pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**texto: -hola...**

Summary:lucy y juvia son dos chicas estadounidenses que se va a mudar a insituto,nuevos amigos y ¿nuevos amores? ¿podra esta nueva vida arreglar su pasado?

Cap 1

Eran al rededor de siete en punto de la mañana en un aeropuerto de allí se encuentran dos chicas una peli azul y otra rubia esperando su vuelo Asia japón. las dos estaban inquietas por su nueva vida ¿podremos escapar de todo lo que vivimos? Se preguntaban las dos,ellas se encontraban en un silencio que parecía eterno hasta que una de las dos quiso romper el hielo...

-nee lucy-hablo la peli azul-tu crees que estaremos bien nosotras en japón-pregunto mientras bajaba la mirada

-si juvia a parte ya compramos los pasajes y nos inscribimos en una escuela,no te vallas a poner a llorar ni retractarte-respondió la rubia mientras miraba a su amiga

-juvia no va a llorar solo que ella piensa que sera difícil olvidar lo que nos a pasado aquí-dijo la peli azul

-si juvia yo pienso lo mismo-susurro la rubia

-viaje a japón de las 7:15 por favor aborden el avión-se escucho una voz de una mujer en el alta voz que les dio la noticia a las chica para subir al avión

-bueno vamos juvia-dijo lucy mientras tomaba sus pertenencias

-si vamos lucy-la peli azul y la rubia caminaban a abordar el avión

-juvia del lado de la ventana

-quee claro que no-dijo la rubia pero al terminar vio como la peli azul se adelantaba-espera juvia...

Luego del viaje

-ahh eso fue muy aburrido-decía lucy mientras se estiraba

-que aburrido que fue el viaje juvia esta cansada-dijo juvia mientras se dirigían fuera del aeropuerto

-debe riamos llamar a un taxi-propuso la rubia

-si juvia ya quiere llegar a casa a parte mañana ya comenzamos el instituto-dijo juvia

-si jaja-decía la rubia mientras trataba de llamar a un taxi

-juvia cree que... KYAAA!-decía juvia hasta que se tropieza con un peli azul

-disculpa señorita esta bien-pregunto preocupado el chico

-juvia esta bien gracias-dijo ella-gray-pensó en voz alta

-como sabes mi nombre-pregunto el peli azul

-ah no juvia decía sobre sus ojos-contesto sonrojada juvia

-OYE HIELITO DONDE ESTAS-gritaba un peli rosa

-auchh!-grito lucy al ver que un chico de extraño color rosa se tropezaba con ella

-pero que demonios te sucede idiota-grito la rubia al sentir el cuerpo de el extraño aplastando ligeramente el suyo-salte de arriba mio-empujaba el cuerpo del chico pero se sintió congelada al ver los penetrantes ojos jade sobre ella

-que m-me v-ves-pregunto sonrojada la rubia ***hermosa*** pensó el chico de ojos jade

-ahh gomensai-dijo el chico mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-estas bien-pregunto

-si estoy bien y gracias emm...

-Natsu Dragneel y tu-se presento el chico

-Lucy Heartfilia-le extendió la mano

-un placer conocerla tu no eres de aquí cierto-pregunto el chico

-no claro que no soy estadounidense y usted señor dragneel es de aquí-pregunto la rubia formalmente dejando impresionado a natsu

-no me trates de usted lucy-dijo riendo el pelirosa

-a bueno una pregunta por que rayos estabas corriendo tan rápido es como si estuvieras escapando de un monstruo?-luego de esas palabras natsu sintió un escalofrió por la espalda al recordar por que estaban huyendo

-a b-u-bueno e-e-es u-una l-larga h-historia jajaja-natsu hablaba entrecortado y nervioso

-***parese que hubiera recordado un monstruo...pero es lindo con ese cabello rosa pega con sus hermosos ojos jade...QUEEE no no me estoy volviendo una pervertida no no en este momento trendia que estar con juvia...JUVIAAA!*-**pensaba la rubia hasta que recordó a su amiga

-juvia donde estas-grito la rubia preocupada

-juvia esta aquí lucy-dijo con un tono burlón la peli azul

-a gracias a dios pensé que te te habían raptado e iban a vender tus órganos-dijo la rubia dramáticamente sacando una gota de sudor a la peli azul

-creo que estas exagerando-dijo la peli azul-mira conocí a un chico te lo presento

-hola mi nombre es gray fullbuster un placer conocerte-dijo el peli azul viendo fijamente a la rubia causándole un sonrojo mientras que natsu miraba con enojo al peli azul

-que pasa pelo de chicle estas celoso-le dijo el peli azul a natsu causando la ira de este

-ja celoso ya quisieras ojos viscos-decía el pelirosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-que mierda dijiste idiota

-lo que oistes exhibicionista vístete quieres-dijo el oji jade mientras que las dos chicas se ponían mas rojas que nunca

-que de que hablas... ahhh mi ropa donde esta-grito gray mientras buscaba su ropa

-me parese que es un pervertido-susurro la rubia a su amiga

-***un pervertido lindo***-pensó juvia con un sonrojo

-NATSUU! GRAYY!-se escucho un grito femenino enojado cerca a ellos natsu y gray sintieron un gran temor al escuchar la voz de esa mujer asi que decidieron usar el cuerpo lucy y juvia como escudo

-esconda-nos-dijeron los dos al unisono

-NO PUEDEN ESCONDERSE ASÍ QUE SALGAN-grito la mujer a la vista de las dos chicas ella era una mujer de estatura promedio pelirroja cuerpo de ensueño pero sintieron como el miedo se apoderaba de ellas ***esta mujer es aterradora***pensaron las dos chicas

-salgan de detrás de esas chicas-ordeno la pelirroja

-hai-dijeron los dos mientras que se separaban de ellas

-debería asesinarlos-grito espantando a natsu y gray-pero no lo are con la condición que me compren todo una semana de pasteles oyeron

-hi erza-sama-dijeron al unisono poniendo pose de militar natsu y gray

-bueno que esperan vayámonos-dijo erza

-espera erza te queremos presentar a unas nuevas chicas-dijo natsu mientras acercaba a lucy y juvia a la pelirroja

-quienes son-pregunto erza mirando de pies a cabeza a las chicas

-yo soy Lucy Heartfilia-dijo la rubia mientras le extendía su mano

-y yo soy Juvia Loxar un placer conocerla-dijo imitando la acción de su amiga

-ah el placer es mio mi nombre es Erza Scarlet espero que seamos amigas-dijo con una sonrisa mientras que natsu y gray veían esa escena con los ojos como platos

-bueno juvia y yo no debemos ir ya se nos esta haciendo tarde y mañana debemos ir a al instituto espero verlos nuevamente chicos adiós-dijo la rubia mientras que se subía al taxi

-adiós chicas-saludo erza mientras que veía partir el auto

-que chicas simpáticas no creen-dijo gray pensando si volvería a ver a la peli azul

-sip-dijo el pelirrosa con el mismo pensamiento que su amigo/rival ¿podría volver a ver a la rubia?

-ustedes-dijo erza mientras miraba a los dos chicos causándoles un escalofrió-vamos a la pastelería

-hi-asintieron los dos mientras se lamentaban adiós ahorros pesaron los dos

Mientras la rubia y la peli azul se dirigían a su nueva casa chalaban sobre el raro suceso que tuvieron en el aeropuerto

-jajajaja-se reían las dos al unisono

-este es el día mas loco que pasamos en toda nuestra vida que chicos mas raros-decía la rubia

-juvia piensa lo mismo crees que los volveremos a ver?

-no lose juvia tal vez si-dijo la rubia mientras se quedaba pensando si volvería a ver a ese raro chico pelirrosa

Luego de 45 minutos llegaron a su nuevo hogar

-bueno juvia llegamos-decía la rubia mientras tomaba las maletas y se adentraba al edificio era un lindo edificio no era muy alto y las habitaciones eran acogedoras todo iba perfecto solo necesitaban tener un trabajo me medio tiempo para pagar su renta

-juvia cree que es muy lindo-hablo la peli azul mientras acomodaba sus cosas en un ropero

-yo tambien juvia bueno hay que dormir temprano mañana es nuestro primer dia de colegio-exclamo la rubia mientras se echaba en su cama

-cierto como era que se llamaba la institución

-Fairy Tail que nombre extraño no crees juvia-pregunto pero no consigio respuesta-juvia,juvia-la rubia opto por levantarse,al hacerlo se encontró con la peli azul durmiendo así que decido dejarla descansar hasta mañana luego de unas horas ella también decido dormir,se coloco su piyama y se adentro en su cama

-Fairy Tail eh...bueno desde mañana comenzara una nueva vida-susurro luego de eso se dejo caer en los brazos de morfeo ...

Continuara...

NTA:hey aqui kaori kawai con una nueva historia nalu y guvia espero que les guste pregunta ¿quieren a lissana buena o mala? como la prefieren... espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo hasta el proximo dejen reviens

Sayonara *3*

By:kaori-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo Hogar

disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son de hiro mashima-sensei

**pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**texto: -hola...**

**capitulo anterior **

**-Fairy Tail que nombre extraño no crees juvia-pregunto pero no consigio respuesta-juvia,juvia-la rubia opto por levantarse,al hacerlo se encontró con la peli azul durmiendo así que decido dejarla descansar hasta mañana luego de unas horas ella también decido dormir,se coloco su piyama y se adentro en su cama**

**-Fairy Tail eh...bueno desde mañana comenzara una nueva vida-susurro luego de eso se dejo caer en los brazos de morfeo ... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**continuación****...**

era una mañana tranquila en japón sin ningún tipo de problemas todo era paz y tranquilidad excepto que...

-JUVIAAAAA!-grito una voz femenina-juvia levántate llegaremos tarde

-amm deja dormir a juvia-se quejaba la peliazul

-NO! miraste la hora vamos-dijo la rubia mientras se vestía su uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca con un listón rojo en el cuello,también tiene un pulo-ver verde con falda negra y medias también negras

-ah okey okey haber son las seis y cincuenta que tiene...HEEE SEIS Y CINCUENTA se nos ara tarde no no-dijo juvia mientras se vestía a una gran velocidad

-eso te estaba diciendo-dijo lucy con una gota de sudor

pov lucy

como paso esto maldito despertador por que rayos no sonó agh,el primer día y ya llegaremos tarde...

ya pasaron diez minutos y salimos de la casa.

ahora estamos con juvia corriendo hacia la escuela...espero que sea buena ya no quiero volver a vivir lo que me paso anteriormente

pov normal

-oye hielito que mierda te pasa-grito una voz masculina

-que paso rosita estas enojado

-acaso están peleando-se escucho una voz femenina pero ellos dos la escucharon mas como una voz de un ser monstruoso

-no no claro que no jaja-dijo el peliazul nervioso abrazado al pelirosa

-A-AYE

-espero eso ahora vamos al salón que tenemos dos alumnas nuevas-dijo la pelirroja

-ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil tiene sus ventajas verdad-dijo el fullbuster

-si y ya me tienen harta ustedes dos con sus destrozos siempre soy yo la que los problemas-se quejo erza a los chicos

-ya ya erza y quienes son las chicas-pregunto el pelirosa

-no lose solo me dijeron que eran dos chicas-respondió la scarlet mientras entraba al salón

no hacia falta decir que el salón estaba horrible,había una mujer con un tarro entero de de cerveza,un chico comiendo metal,un hombre dando una charla de como ser mas hombres y en medio de todo esa destrucción había una chica peliazul leyendo como si nada estuviese pasando a su alrededor

-CÁLMENSE YA!-se escucho la voz de la pelirroja resonar en todo el aula

-hai erza-sama-dijeron al unisono mientras se acomodaban en sus respectivos asientos,cuando todos lo hicieron ella comenzó a hablar

-como presidenta del consejo estudiantil me complace informales que dos nuevas alumnas asistirán a esta clase-decía erza mientras que se posicionaba en el medio del salón,en ese momento entra el profesor ganando-ce la mirada de todos

-hola mocoso dejen de hablar y acomodasen-hablo el profesor mientras entraba al salón

- GILDARTS-gritaron al ver al pelirrojo

-jeje hola chicos-dijo el hombre

-que haces aquí viejo-pregunto natsu mientras que se acomodaba en su asiento

-su anterior su anterior profesor enfermo y me escogieron a mi para que lo remplace...estas bien con eso cana-chan -eso ultimo gildarts lo dijo con estrellas en sus ojos

-has lo que quieras-respondió indiferente la nombrada

-cana-chan-susurro el hombre en una esquina de el aula con una aura deprimente eso hizo sacar una gota de sudor a todos

-profesor compórtese-hablo en un tono amenazante erza haciendo temblar a muchos

-hai...okey es un nuevo semestre en Fairy Tail espero que estén preparados por que este sera peor que el anterior y ademas se integran dos nuevas alumnas aquí-explico el profesor mientras que todos lo miraban expectantes aunque se quedaron estancados con lo de nuevas alumnas -bueno creo que es hora de presentarlas verdad...pasen chicas-en ese momento entraron dos chicas una rubia y otra peliazul super agitadas

-chicas preséntense-pido el profesor

-h-hola mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y espero poder ser su amiga-hizo una reverencia,mientras que el pelirosa quedo en shok la rubia que conoció en el aeropuerto

-LUCE!-grito natsu ganándose la atención de todos y también de la rubia

-NATSU!-dijo sorprendida la rubia

-JUVIA!-hablo ahora el pelinegro

-gray-sama?-dijo la nombrada

-GRAY-SAMA?!-gritaron todos

-pero que carajos esta pasando acá?-no hacia falta decir que todos estaban mas que confundidos ***este sera un largo año*** pensó gildarts

continuara...

NTA: Hola chicas/ perdón por no volver a escribir es que la inspiración no veía jajaja *risa nerviosa* pero aquí esta el capitulo 2 gracias por sus comentarios

Reviews :

Nashi Kligger - Black Klixger: gracias me alegra que te haya gustado ami también me gustan tus fics espero la continuación de ellos jaja espero que te haya gustado

**mariposa28280****:** espero que te haya gustado entonces creo que pondré a lisanna buena

paulina157: okey creo que pondré a lisanna buena

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo nos vemos en la próxima


End file.
